Sonic The Hedgehog's Amazing Journey
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: A Sonic Unleashed Parody with a few differences! Sonic and Amy's Relationship is more defined and His Siblings, Sonia and Manic Join in the story as well as other Sonic characters including Emerald the Hedgehog. R&R!
1. Sonic and Emerald's Transformation

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Everyone! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Super Sonic: "Hey BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Super Sonic! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us??"**

**Super Sonic: "Heheheheheh! Sure! He does NOT OWN these characters Except for Emerald, Jasper, and Sapphire! Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was awesome! Anyway...Here's chapter 1! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! Now...The story unfolds..."  
**

Chapter 1: Sonic and Emerald's Transformation

Meanwhile At Eggman's Base... Sonic and Emerald said, "Hey Eggman! Bet you can't catch us!!" Eggman replied in anger and haste, "*GRRRRRR!* FIRE!!! NOW!!!" He pushes the button that makes his fortress shoot lasers at Sonic and Emerald. Eggman then said, "Yes! That should take care of Sonic and that blasted little traitor!" Then 1 minute later...Eggman said, "What?!? No way!! This is impossible! I thought it killed Sonic and that blasted little traitor!" Sonic and Emerald replied, "You missed us Eggman! Take this!" Sonic and Emerald then turned into Super Sonic and Super Emerald. Eggman was now scared out of his mind! Then, Eggman ran into a dead end! Super Sonic and Super Emerald was there and they were ready to end this! Super Sonic and Super Emerald both said, " There's no Escape Eggman! Surrender!!" Eggman replied with the act, "Alright! I give up! _Suckers!_" He then lured Super Sonic and Super Emerald into a trap! Super Sonic and Super Emerald then said in surprise, "Huh? AAAAAAGGHHHHH! Oh no!!" This was shown on TV's Everywhere in the world! All of Sonic and Emerald's friends were shocked in horror. Amy Rose and Sapphire's reaction was more distinctive. They ran away crying when they saw that Sonic and Emerald had turned into a werehog. Then... Eggman said in an Evil laughter, "So Long Sonic! And you too Emerald, you traitor!!" He then pushes a button, causing Emerald and Sonic to plummet into the earth at a shocking velocity. Then... something kept them from getting killed at that altitude, then they fell as they both were screaming, "What?!? OH NOOOOO!!!" Then... 5 minutes later... Sonic and Emerald hit the ground and got stuck and they also fell on Chip. Sonic and Emerald said in pain, "UGH!!" Chip said in a tired tone, "I Can't...Eat anymore..." Sonic and Emerald both replied in a monstrous tone, "Hey! Pull your self together!" Chip then replied with noticeable surprise, "Huh...Wha-WHAT?!? Please Don't eat me! I taste awful!" Sonic and Emerald replied with concern, "Are you ok?? Nothing broken??"Chip replied in a hidden surprise, " Yes, yes Im just fine! Thanks for asking Mister Monster Guys." Sonic and Emerald replied in surprise while looking at their arms, "Mister...Monster Guys?!? Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly!" Chip said, "What're your names?" Sonic replied, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Emerald added on, "I'm Emerald. Emerald the Hedgehog! And you are??" Chip replied in sadness, "I don't remember my name!" Sonic and Emerald both replied in enthusiasm, "We'll Help you get your memory back!" Then a familiar hedgehog showed up. It was Sonia the Hedgehog, Sonic's sister! Sonic and Emerald tried to hide, but they couldn't! They were in trouble for sure they thought to themselves. Then... Sonia was looking for both Sonic and Emerald. When she found them, she said in concern, "Sonic?? Emerald?? Is that you??" Sonic and Emerald replied in a dark tone, "... Yes...Sonia. It's us, Sonic and Emerald. We're back." Sonia gasped while saying, "Oh my god! What happened to you guys!?!" Sonic and Emerald replied, "Well Sonia, It goes like this..." then 5 minutes later after Emerald and Sonic started talking to Sonia, Sonia understood what was going on and she felt sorry for Sonic and Emerald. Sonia said with concern, "I see. I am so so sorry! I hope this ends soon! Can I help you?" Sonic and Emerald replied, "Sure! We'd love that." Sonia replied in enthusiasm, "Then it's a deal! I'll help you guys get back to normal AND restore the Chaos Emeralds! I won't let you down guys!" Sonic and Emerald replied, "Thanks Sonia! By the way, have you seen Manic anywhere??" Sonia replied in a sad tone, "No I haven't. Sorry guys." Sonic and Emerald replied, "It's ok! We just needed to know." Sonia exclaimed, "I understand. Come on! Apotos is that way! Let's go there!" Sonic and Emerald replied, "I know!" And So, Sonic, Emerald, Sonia, and Chip went into Apotos to see if they can find anyone who knew of Chip's existence. Sonic and Emerald don't know that Manic and the rest of his friends are waiting for them there... Who knows what awaits Sonic and Emerald as they go straight into the mouth of the unknown...

**BlYsrus564: "Well That was a great chapter, right Sonic?"  
**

**Sonic: "Yes it was!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Well. I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!"  
**


	2. Amy Rose's Love

**BlYsrus564: "Hey! It's me again!"**

**Amy Rose: "Hi BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Amy! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us??"**

**Amy Rose: "Sure! I'd Love to! *ahem!* BlYsrus564 does NOT and I mean DOES NOT own these characters! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was Great!"**

**Amy Rose: "Aww thanks! You're so sweet!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem Amy! Anytime! Now...here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! And Don't forget to review ok Readers? Now...Back to the story..."**

Chapter 2: Amy Rose's Love

Meanwhile in Spagonia late at night... Amy Rose said through her tears of sadness, "Oh Sonic! Emerald! What happened to you guys?? I hope you're all ok!" Meanwhile back in Apotos... Sonic asked, "Hey Sonia, I have a question." Emerald then interrupted, "Yeah me too." Sonia replied, "Ok. What is it?" Sonic asked, "What happened to Amy??" Emerald then interrupted, "Yeah, where's Sapphire?" Sonia replied in a sad tone, "They ran away crying when they saw what happened to you two. Poor Amy and Sapphire. I feel sorry for them." Sonic replied, "I figured that would happen. I feel sorry for them too." Emerald then interrupted, "Yeah...I feel sorry for them as well." Sonia exclaimed in surprise, "Huh? I heard someone move! Who's there?!? Show your self!" Manic replied, "Aww come on Sonia! You know me better than that!" Sonia said in enthusiasm, "Manic! It's you!" Sonic interrupted, "Hey Manic! Long time no see eh Bro?" Emerald then added on, "Hey Manic." Manic replied, "Yeah! Dude! What happened to you guys??" Sonic and Emerald replied in anger, "Eggman did this to us!!" Manic replied, "Bummer dude." Sonic and Emerald replied in anger, "I know right?" Manic said, "Let me help you ok guys?" Sonic and Emerald replied, "Sure! Huh?? What's going on!?!" Amy Rose screamed with concern, "SONIC!!!" Sapphire screamed with concern, "EMERALD!!! Sonic said in a surprised tone, "Amy! Wh-What're you doing here?!?" Emerald said with surprise, "S-Sapphire! Wh-What're you doing here?!" Amy Rose replied with concern, "Sonic! I'm so glad to see that you're ok! What happened to you?!?" Sapphire then said to Emerald, "Aww Emerald! What happened to you big brother??" Sonic and Emerald both replied, "Eggman did this to us!" Amy said, "Oh my god! I'm sorry! If I help you, Will you finally take me on a date??" Sonic replied reluctantly, "Sure." Sapphire interrupted, "Aww! How sweet!" She smiled. Amy Rose said to Sonic, "Thank you Sonic! It's a deal!" Sonic replied reluctantly, "Yes it is." Amy Rose said while her cheeks were rosy, "Hey Sonic. I gotta tell you something. It's not easy to say, but I love you!" Sonic replied in a disturbed tone, "What?? Ok?" Amy Rose replied in a loving tone, "Sonic, do you love me back?" Sonic replied with red rosy cheeks, "Um...Yes??" Everyone was shocked by Sonic's answer, even Manic and Emerald were shocked! Then... Amy Rose hugged Sonic tightly! He could barely breathe by now! Amy Rose said with love, "Aww! You're so sweet! Thank you Sonic!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to blush. Amy was blushing too. Sonia said with surprise, "O...k? Let's get moving!" Everyone replied, "Right!" Amy Rose then interrupted, "Come on! Let's go kick some robot ass!" Everyone replied in enthusiasm, "Yeah!" Sonic and Emerald interrupted, "Follow us! We'll get us there!" Everyone Else then answered, "Alright Sonic! Emerald! Let's Go!!!" And so, Sonic, Emerald and their friends went to find the rest of his friends and recover the Chaos Emeralds back. Who knows what awaits Sonic, Emerald, and their friends?

**BlYsrus564: "That was a great chapter Right Amy?"**

**Amy Rose: "Of course it was! I can't wait 'til I see more excitement! Boy it'll be awesome!"**

**BlYsrus564: "I know Amy! I can't wait either! Well, I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!"**


	3. The Spagonia MixUp

Chapter 3: The Spagonia Mix-Up

I don't own these characters besides Emerald, Sapphire, and Jasper.

Meanwhile back in Spagonia, Amy Rose said to Sonic, "Well...now what??" The heroic blue hedgehog turned around and replied, "Well, we have to go in at night now." Sonia replied, "Exactly! Manic relpied to Sonia's statement, "Right! Speaking of which, where's Tails??" Knuckles replied in a darker tone, "...I don't know." Then, a green Hedgehog with Super Sonic Hair, Blue and Yellow Sunglasses, A Black coat, Shorts, and Spiked-wristbands at the rims of his gloves and socks, as well as Sonic's shoes and Red eyes. His name was Emerald the Hedgehog. Sonic said, "Long time no see Emerald!" Emerald replied happily, "Same here Sonic!" Sonia exclaimed, "There you are! I missed you so much!" She hugs him tightly. Emerald replied, "I missed you too." He hugs her back. Sonia said to Emerald, "So, do you know where Tails is?? The green hedgehog replied, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. He is in a lot of trouble. Look at this." When they looked at the screen, they found out where Tails was, and so, Sonic and The rest of his friends rushed to find him. 5 minutes later after Emerald showed them where Tails was, Tails was in trouble. Tails said in fear, "Everyone please settle down! C-cut it out you guys! Someone Help!" Emerald exclaimed, "Help is on the way!" Tails said in fear, "Emerald! and...Sonic?? What happened to you??" The blue hedgehog replied, "Well, you know me, never a dull moment." Shadow interrupted, "Hmph. The only way to get to Eggman is to go to Eggman Land. And you haven't restored the first Chaos Emerald!" Emerald interrupted in enthusiasm, "We were about to do that!" Then, a Blue Hedgehog with Sonic Style hair, A green Head-band, a green dress, red boots, green eyes, sky blue bracelets at the rims of her gloves, and the hair on her forehead is extended from Amy's. Her name is Sapphire the Hedgehog. Emerald the Hedgehog is her brother. Then, She hugged him tightly. He could barely breathe! Sapphire said in concern, "EMERALD!! I missed you so, so, so much! I love you so much! I was so worried about you! Why did you run away from home like that?!?" She then slaps him in the face really said in a surprised tone, "H-hi Sapphire! I missed you too. I love you too sis, but next time, never do that again ok?? And I ran because I had to go find Sonic. He needed me for the Emeralds."Sapphire replied in a worried tone, "Ok! I will! And by the way, I sent the whole S TEAM after you!" Emerald said, "Oh Crap!" Sonic exclaimed while giving himself a facepalm, "Not again! Why now?!? Sapphire!! Why?!?" Sapphire replied, "Oops! I'm sorry guys! I'm really sorry!" A minute later, Emerald said, "Well, That took care of them!" Sonic replied, "Yep! Now they can't bother me again ever!" Sapphire said in enthusiasm, "Nice work dudes!" Emerald and Sonic both replied, "No problem!" Sapphire said to Sonic, "So Sonic, Eggman did this to you right??" Sonic replied in anger, "Correct. He did. That Pisses me off!" Sapphire said in a sad tone, "Aww, I'm sorry!" Sonic replied in a doubtful tone, "It's ok Sapphire. I'll get used to it." Emerald then replied, "Dang man. That's pretty serious! We have to restore the Chaos Emeralds immediately!" Sapphire replied, "I agree. Let's go now. We don't have much time!" Chip interrupted, "Yeah. Let's go!" Sonic said, "Right!" And so, Sonic and the rest of his friends Flew to the continent of Mazuri. Who knows what awaits them there as they plunge into the unknown that is the whole entire world...

**BlYsrus564: "Well, That was a great chapter, right Emerald??"**

**Emerald: "You bet it was dude!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Well. I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review ok?? Thanks!"  
**


End file.
